Spellwork
by Valasania the Pale
Summary: The thrill of the unknown is always a temptation to a free spirit. When presented with the opportunity to defy her prejudiced house-mates, Daphne Greengrass accepts an offer from an unknown individual that would see the standards set to her broken and that would also provide a little stress relief.
1. The Obscuring Charm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just using the universe to gain skill with writing in general and for personal satisfaction. In addition, I'd just like to remind you all that this is a work of fiction, and that all scenes contained herein ought to be treated as such. Always gain partner consent before engaging in intercourse.**

X_0_X

" _Did he forget the way he'd kissed her? Demanding she give him all her worth and more, always more until she had no choice but to hand herself over to him, for him to own? Did he forget the same night he claimed her as his submissive in the most beautiful subtle way imaginable? And how she, enthralled by his dominant passion, called him her master in all her innocence? She hadn't understood the complete concept of ownership in her younger days, but he made her feel it right down to her soul. He'd wanted to possess her. She surrendered her body, her mind, and her heart to him."_

― April Vine, Reclaimed by Her Master

X_0_X

"So soft; like warm silk."

Daphne shivered imperceptibly. His fingers were rough and calloused, creating delicious friction against her skin. She had only just barely caught her breath, but she was already panting in anticipation, her mind cloudy and anxious.

The thin fabric of her blindfold kept her from seeing what he was doing to her. Her body tried to compensate for the missing sense by enhancing every other sensation; she could hear his deep breathing and the almost inaudible drag of his fingertips against her. She could smell her own musky arousal as it dripped down her legs, and his touch against her was far more intense than any tender stroke she could impart upon herself.

The hands abruptly disappeared, replaced by a shuffling sound behind her. Acknowledging the futility, she didn't turn to look from where she faced the stone wall, her hands stiffly held at her sides.

The shuffling stopped and the hands returned, firmly grasping her hips and pressed her forwards. She reached forwards to brace herself against the wall as something hard and blazing hot briefly pressed against her soaked core. Daphne's eyes fluttered shut as her nether lips parted just a tiny amount before the intruder withdrew, anticipating his next contact.

How did she, Daphne Greengrass, untouchable and prickly Ice Queen of Slytherin house come to this?

X_0_X

 _She stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, fury blazing through her chest as the aggravating drawl of Draco Malfoy echoed in her ears._

"She's just a pathetic half-blood!"

 _Anger and frustration pulsed through her. It was like a throbbing bruise; her body ached with every lick of the negative emotions that roiled inside her._

"She's below you, Greengrass!"

 _It peaked. She threw open the door to the nearest classroom she could find and, drawing her wand with lightning speed threw a blasting curse at the nearest desk._

"You ought to associate with your equals! Don't you have any respect for your house?!"

 _It vaguely occurred to her through the red haze that clouded her vision that she could definitely find herself in deep trouble for such thorough destruction of school property._

"Davis is scum!"

 _A bombardment curse wiped out the remaining furniture within sight as a maddened scream tore loose from her throat. She collapsed to her knees and began to recklessly punch the floor, reveling in the solid_ crack _of her knuckles against hard stone._

" _That's not healthy for you, you know."_

 _She whirled around, already back on her feet with her wand at the ready. The steady throb of the abused bones reduced her anger; gave her something to focus on besides the blazing fury within her and the blood dripping from her knuckles._

 _The speaker was only a few feet away from her, surveying the damage she'd caused; the shattered chairs and splintered desks. Daphne scowled when she realized he was covered in obscuring charms; while she could make out individual features, as a whole they were indecipherable. She saw that he had emerald green eyes, but immediately forgot when she noted that he had black hair. There were refined cheekbones, although the face itself was thin and clear of baby fat._

 _Unfortunately, the charm didn't allow her to put these clues together. While not nearly as powerful as its lesser known cousin the Fidelius Charm, obscurement charms operated on a similar principle. She didn't know who he was._

" _Stare all you like; you won't figure it out. I'm not stupid enough to peek in on your tantrum without some security." He was idly examining a spider-web fracture she'd made in the dusty blackboard._

 _Her reply was harsh; "And what's stopping me from just knocking you out and dispelling your little illusion?"_

" _Where's the fun in that? You've got a lot to gain if you listen to me right now."_

 _Her brow rose. "Explain."_

" _Simple. You're absolutely pissed off at the world right now. NEWTS are coming up, you've got to deal with bigoted little shits like Malfoy, and you have to watch out for your friend Davis day in and day out."_

 _Daphne was silent. This was true, but none of it was anything he could help her with._

" _Now, I'm a completely anonymous guy who's perfectly willing to help you with your little stress problem. You don't have to worry about treating anybody differently – you don't know who I am, after all - and I'll give an oath to you saying I won't tell anybody about it unless you give me permission. Total non-disclosure."_

 _Ah._

 _Another proposition then. Daphne had gotten dozens in the last two years as she'd gotten older and started to come into the full breadth of her looks and beauty. She'd accepted none of the offers made to her, whether they were subtly conveyed or pompously assumed._

 _Her hand throbbed, and she remembered her fury at Draco and all of the other disapproving pureblooded bigots who scorned her decisions and her friend._

 _A furious, impulsive desire to return some of the scorn she'd received for so long overtook her._

" _Are you a pureblood?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow; non-sequitur or not, that wasn't a 'no.'_

" _I'm the proud son of a pureblood and a muggleborn. Is that an issue?"_

 _Her lips curled, "I've been dealing with pureblooded bastards for months now;" her sneer turned into a savage grin. "Maybe some mixed breeding will do me some good."_

" _Do you want the oath now?"_

 _Daphne's pulse was racing. Acting on impulse wasn't something she normally did, but years of insults and veiled judgements were showing up rapidly in sharp relief in her mind and she wanted to do_ something _about it._

" _Later's fine."_

 _She blinked._

 _Suddenly, they were a hand's-breadth apart, his arms circling around her. He dipped his head down to kiss her, lips blazing and firm. Their tongues danced as Daphne reveled in the passionate kiss, embracing the recklessness that underlined every second of this defiant act._

 _They parted lips, and Daphne shoved herself away from him, grabbing her wand to cast a repairing charm and a nearby chair._

" _And what are you up to?"_

 _She smirked at him wickedly; lascivious thoughts dancing through her head. She had an acute desire to indulge herself in some of her repressed naughtiness. That part of her where all of the resentment for her stuck up peers dwelled purred, pleased by her intentions._

 _She dragged him over to the chair, shoving him into it, and sat on his lap. Immediately she ground her hips into his, feeling his hands come to hold her waist and something hard begin to form at his crotch._

 _She kissed him again; a short, hot kiss that she quickly deepened by wrapping her arms around his neck. She rubbed her chest against his, crushing her breasts to him to ensure he knew they were there. Pulling away, she shucked off her heavy robe, leaving her in a white buttoned shirt. She moaned as his hardness pressed against her concealed core, her skirt having long since ridden upwards._

" _Never thought that Daphne Greengrass could be such a whore; giving a free lap-dance to a guy she doesn't even know."_

 _The Slytherin froze upon hearing the filthy words. Taking advantage of her shock, his hands roughly grabbed the seams of her shirt, pulling apart the fabric and sending buttons flying to the corners of the room. His hands immediately cupped her breasts through her bra._

 _A deep, throaty moan escaped her mouth as his touch soothed the ache in her hardened nipples, sending little shocks through her as she pressed against his hands._

" _Oh, does the little snake like this?" He tutted appreciatively._

 _Her back arched into him as he gripped her soft flesh, his rough touch causing heat to ripple through her chest. His head tipped down to kiss and nibble the swell of her breasts, leaving little red marks and light bruises on the pale, curvy flesh._

 _Soon, her bra had disappeared and he was twisting her pretty pink nipples as she writhed against him. Her aching core had soaked through her panties and she desperately ground into his hardness, craving more friction as he played her body like a violin, tuning it to his desires as her rational mind began to succumb to animal lust._

 _She had just begun to develop a rhythm when she suddenly became weightless. His careless shove sending her toppling off of his lap to the floor. She met the hard wood with a resounding_ 'THUNK' _, and all of the air was shoved out of her chest._

 _Before she could regain her breath, she was yanked up. Her skirt was torn from her hips, followed by her panties. She shivered as the chill air contacted her dewy nether lips._

 _Seconds later, her view of the stone floors were obscured by darkness, and the distinct feeling of smooth, cool silk was felt around her eyes as he tied the blindfold behind her head._

X_0_X

Daphne cried out as her throbbing core was invaded by his blazing hot rod, the force of his thrust almost throwing her against the wall. Her hands clenched against the stone as she tried to acclimate to the sudden intrusion, her fingers scrabbling desperately at the cracks in the stone work as her fine motor skills abandoned her.

As he withdrew for another thrust, she felt a chilling sense of hollowness; a sudden void within her that she _needed_ to fill back up. Elation made her knees weak as the void was filled again, only to be left empty once more.

Thus began the rhythm. Short, sharp bursts of ecstasy were punctuated by periods where she would crave his next thrust. She encouraged him by pushing her ass against his pelvis; by whimpering desperately when he nipped the soft column of her throat; by clenching against the hot iron that stretched and molded her insides.

Daphne vaguely registered her voice ringing throughout the room; her normal alto rising with her passion as she spouted filthy obscenities for the man currently fucking her so well. Her arms soon began to weaken with his thrusts, her muscles growing shivery as her remaining senses were brutally put under assault.

Suddenly her arms gave out, and her chest contacted the cold stone wall. His thrusting didn't stop, and she desperately clawed at the stone for purchase; for something to ground her as he made her body dance to his tune.

His labored breathing was hot against her ear. "You want more, Greengrass?"

"G-gods…Fuck yes! Fuck me harder!"

He pulled out abruptly, and Daphne wailed as the painful hollow feeling returned. With unexpected strength, she whirled around and yanked him against her, frantically shoving her pelvis against him.

Taking advantage of her desire, he lifted her up and slammed into her again. As her inner flesh parted for him eagerly, Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands supported her by cupping the fevered flesh of her ass as he reamed her against the wall, the cool stone soothing the minor discomfort she got from rubbing constantly against it.

Rendered helpless by this position and overcome by the myriad sensations overwhelming her, Daphne began lathering kisses against his chest and neck, peppering his sweaty skin and interspersing them with short licks. The taste of salt filled her mouth as their combined musk drove her wild.

There was little sound besides their aggressive coupling, his exerted grunting, and her whimpering. She saw stars when he lifted her up and resumed his thrusting, the new angle allowing his member to scrape against her upper walls and a rough spot within her that nearly sent her into convulsions.

"You're going to come around me, aren't you Greengrass?"

Daphne groaned against his neck; she'd felt herself begin to lose the rhythm she'd adopted, her clenching becoming erratic.

His deep voice was omnipresent in her ears, the low timbre sounding harsh and erotic. "You're going to come around my cock." He slammed into her again, their pelvises meeting as Daphne let out a high keen. "Your thirsty little cunt is going to take my seed." He bottomed out in her, nearly pushing her over the edge as he crushed the head of his member against her sensitive cervix.

"And you're going to fucking scream."

He withdrew to the tip of his member, just barely enough to force her swollen, puffy sex-lips apart, and then impaled her to the hilt of his blazing rod, holding her there as his hips jerked against hers.

Daphne wailed as hot spurts erupted within her womb as her burning core eagerly drank his seed, massaging and coaxing the pearly liquid from him. His essence seared her insides, and as their orgasms tapered off, all of the strength left Daphne's body. Behind the blindfold, her eyes stared sightlessly into nothingness, her head limply laying against his sweaty shoulder as he held himself within her.

Hardly realizing it, Daphne felt herself being lowered down the wall until her thighs met the cool stone floor. As his member withdrew from her center, Daphne felt that terrible emptiness within her. Sudden strength, fueled by desire alone, allowed her to pull herself to her feet. She yanked off the blindfold to see him pulling on his clothes. All of the accumulated sweat from their tryst was vanished, and she admired his toned physique.

"Where are you going?"

Daphne felt panicked. The hollowness within her was awful; a clawing void that demanded being filled as her sex-drive kicked up a notch from such a powerful fucking. She _wanted_ , if not _craved_ more; to be filled by him again and again until she was finally sated.

"Back to my dorm. That's enough for tonight."

"But I'm not done!"

He turned to smirk at her. "If you want more, be here tomorrow at 7pm. We can do this again."

"You're just going to leave me hanging?!"

"Call it incentive to return, Daphne."

He left her there to fume.

X_0_X

She felt decidedly less confident than she had the night before when she pushed the door open to the classroom the following night.

When he had left her there, she was furious. More than that, she was aroused and didn't have much in the way to quench that desire. The hour after he had left was occupied with her experimenting with various methods to sate the fire in her core; mainly fingers and various transfigured objects. While she had gotten off eventually, none had come close to the satisfaction derived from _his_ cock.

So she had given up and resigned herself to returning tonight, vanished the sweat coating her body in a light sheen, and pulled on her clothes to return to the Slytherin dorms for a restless, fantasy filled sleep.

"So you came back."

He was sitting in the corner of the room, feet propped up on a desk, totally nude. Her eyes were drawn to the rapidly hardening organ between his legs.

"Anybody could have walked in here, you know."

"Repelling charms, Greengrass. Only one person was ever going to open that door tonight."

She shivered. His intense eyes were examining her closely; she felt as though her robes were totally useless as he admired her form. He probably remembered exactly what she looked like from before.

"Strip. You're not leaving until you're limping."

X_0_X

 **Well, this and the chapters that will follow are the result of a single night's work on a random plot. While Seductress remains one of my primary goals, I find it hard to focus on just that story, and this is what happens when I digress into other characters. As you might have surmised from the initial quote, this is going to have some dominant/submissive play, although that won't really start until the next chapter. it was _supposed_ to start in this chapter - this was actually meant to be longer - but I felt this was a natural stopping point, and I'll resume with the next bit soon enough. **

**I hope you all enjoy my first foray into the character of Daphne Greengrass! She's a fun and ambiguous character to write and read about, so I'll have some fun with her here. Expect Tracy in a the latter part of the next chapter and all chapters following!**

 **Relax, review, and have a pleasant afterglow!**

 **Valasania the Pale**


	2. The Lust Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all rights and reservations go to JK Rowling. I'm just fiddling with her world so we can all have a good time.** **In addition, I'd just like to remind you all that this is a work of fiction, and that all scenes contained herein ought to be treated as such. Always gain partner consent before engaging in intercourse.**

 **X_0_X**

" _Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right."_

 _-Woody Allen_

X_0_X

Daphne was in hell.

Since dinner she'd been afflicted with intense, fevered shivering. Her body was coated in a thin sheen of cold sweat as hot flashes assaulted her. Her nipples ached against the fabric of her shirt, and the cold draft of the castle tortured her mercilessly as it wafted under her skirt.

It was his fault. Nobody else would have the nerve to dose her with an aphrodisiac this powerful.

Of course, she could have sought out Madam Pomfrey to take a counteractive. It would be so easy, but she couldn't make herself. This was just another of his games; another chance for him to play with her body just like he manipulated her emotions towards him.

She craved him, most of the time. Right now she wanted to punch him. The Slytherin was honest enough with herself to know she'd fuck him all the same after she did it, but she really wanted to express just how _rude_ it was to do this to her.

The classroom – it had become their personal room since their trysts began – was empty when she walked in, but she didn't honestly believe what her senses told her. Not when they were fluctuating this badly.

She trembled, her warm essence trickling down her inner thigh; it was almost physically painful; wanting something, anything, but most of all _him_ to appear; to strip her out of these robes and see she wasn't wearing her undergarments just like he had told her. To pin her against the wall and make her beg for him.

Daphne whimpered, the heat overcoming her resolve as her hand drifted under the waistband of her skirt to stroke her damp nether lips. She still didn't know his name; but she would drop to her knees to worship him if he asked it.

"Good to see you're all ready for me, Daphne."

She wanted to punch him. Make him feel an ounce of the slow burn tormenting her.

He was impossible to describe; as normal. The obscuring charm was extremely effective. His lean body was devoid of clothing – doubtless he'd been there all along like she'd suspected – his cock standing fully erect as he approached her trembling form.

It was an addiction. She knew she craved him; that she couldn't let this go. Not for anything.

"How are we feeling tonight, Daph?"

She wanted to punch him.

"Feeling a little hot and bothered, are we? I think I can help you, what do you say?"

He kissed her. She melted against him, rendered helpless by the touch of his lips against hers. Her skirt rode upwards, displaying her soaked core to the cold air. She groaned as his hot steel pressed against her, parting her as he coated himself in her essence.

Her shaking increased; she needed this. "Please," she begged quietly, her voice a mere pleading murmur; barely heard even in the otherwise silent room.

His hands gripped her head, tilting it upwards so she had to look in his eyes.

"What did you say, Daphne?"

Her gaze dropped, the lids fluttering shut as he pressed his tip against her.

She wanted him to fuck her.

"Look at me," he ordered. Compulsively, she looked him in the eyes; her icy blue meeting powerful emeralds, enrapturing her with a look as he nudged into her from below. "What did you say?"

There was an inch in her already. Her body screamed at her to throw her pride away, so give in and plead for him to let her worship him with her body; for him to ravish her until she was numb and hot and exhausted.

"Please!" she gasped as his cock began pulling away. "Please, just fuck me, I'll do anything, just please don't go!"

She couldn't help it; she began crying when he pulled out of her completely. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her core hurt with the heat of the inferno raging within her. She crawled after him as he walked away from her.

He picked something up from a nearby table. She didn't see what it was. Didn't care.

"You said you'd do anything, right Daphne?"

She nodded frantically. Anything. Anything if he would just fill the gnawing, aching void he left her with every time they finished their couplings.

He held out a length of black. A collar. It was leather; dark and slick and shiny in the light. There were markings on it, probably runes. "Put it on. Accept what it means. You're mine."

She hesitated, rationality allowing her to acknowledge the risks of what he offered. Magic could do anything; she could be accepting something terrible if she did this.

The void within her hungered.

Her will caved and she seized the collar, fastening it around her neck and securing the latch. It was cool against her neck; almost a perfect fit, caressing her skin and molding against it. There was heat; increasing heat in fact, but she couldn't care less.

He picked her up – her arms and legs wrapping around him from long practice – and strode over to the wall.

The heat ramped up, searing her flesh.

His eyes burned into hers. Proud. Erotic. Demanding. "Who are you?"

His tip pressed against her again. She hardly registered her voice as she responded, all her attention focused on the caress of his spongy flesh against her slick heat, willing him further.

"Yours."

He plunged into her, parting her flesh around his spear in one clear thrust as the collar branded her with sudden, intense heat. She screamed; wild and catatonic with bliss as she was overwhelmed with sensation.

The void was filled. She was complete. She clenched around him, her voice a wild symphony sounding her ecstasy to a silent audience.

There was no thought; no deliberation; no rationale. Just a harsh, wild _need_. To feel him spear her. To buck her hips against his. To feel him pulse within her as he filled her with his own molten heat.

To be claimed.

When he finished in her, grunting as his pearly seed flowed, her mind was blissfully empty. There was never thought after these sessions. There hadn't been after the first few times she'd let him take her. The silence; the precious moments of utter zen were what she desired most.

To escape. That had been her intention when she first accepted him. Without fail he delivered.

She relaxed against him, her cheek resting against his sweaty chest. Her nostrils were filled with their combined musk, and she nuzzled against him.

Her collar pulsed with her heartbeat. The burns had stopped hurting the instant they'd finished branding themselves into her skin. Even the memory of pain quickly disappeared within the emptiness that was her psyche.

She closed her eyes, and slept.

X_0_X

He whispered in her mind, now.

The collar had linked them in ways she could hardly comprehend. Once, she had craved his touch; now his voice echoed in her subconscious and phantom breezes stirred goosebumps on her skin.

She was going insane. She was plummeting feet first into a chasm she'd never escape from; heeding the little voice in her ear egging her on to deeper depravity.

Even here, in Transfiguration, she wasn't free of his attention.

' _Open your legs, Daphne.'_

Damn him. Under the desk, her knees edged apart as hot breaths flickered against her bare core. How did he get under the desk without anybody noticing?

She couldn't restrain a gasp as his burning tongue came into contact with her. Pleasurable tingling began to spread across her hips as he lapped at her.

"Daphne, are you alright?"

Oh gods. She hadn't been paying attention. From where she sat next to her, Tracey had noticed Daphne's strange mannerisms, and was looking at her concernedly.

"F-fine, Tracey. Pay attention to McGonagall." There. Hopefully she'd take the hint and leave her alone.

She couldn't help a low whimper as her clit was taken between his lips; suckled and massaged by his rough tongue. A finger was pressed between her lower lips, and she clenched down on it, beginning to shake with the earliest signs of release.

"Oh my god, Daphne, are you….?"

Fuck. Fucking Slytherin deduction. Fucking Tracey for paying attention. Fuck…!

She couldn't help it as she bit down on her lip, her breath coming in shuddering rasps as she sagged against the desk.

There was nothing in her to fight as her head was yanked over to Tracey's. Her auburn-haired friend wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned in to whisper in her ear; the two of them looking for all the world as if they were having a heated discussion and not hiding the fact that Daphne had just orgasmed in the middle of class.

"Daphne, what's gotten into you?" Tracey whispered to her.

She had to restrain a heavy sigh as she felt his tongue begin tracing her slit. "N-nothing, Tracey. J-just…" she had to stop and release a shaky breath. This was torture. "Please Tracey, just drop it."

The hair rose on the back of her neck. "Unless I'm wrong, my best friend is getting her pretty little cunt eaten out right in front of me. You think I'm going to drop that?"

Oh gods. Why did she sound so sexy, with her voice dropped an octave?

"T-Tracey?"

Her eyes clenched shut as her friend chuckled darkly in her ear. "Tell me Daphne; tell me how well he's licking you right now. Are you drowning him?"

The collar nudged her. "It's…divine, Tracey."

Her friend's eyes turned predatory, and Daphne felt a flicker of apprehension. "Clench him, Daphne. Show him how much you want it."

Her walls clamped down on the invading tongue, trapping it in a burning vice. His fingers were all over her, tracing her hips and her thighs and pushing her knees further apart. She couldn't take this, not so soon…!

"So sensitive, Daph. How hard is he making you come?"

She had to answer. It wasn't a choice. "I'm soaking him, Tracey. He's making me come so hard," she whispered against her friend.

He pulled away, and she was trapped between relief and disappointment, until another whisper lightly touched her mind. She froze up, shock and terror and arousal singing through her veins. She was still too sensitive…!

Her arousal faded as quickly as it appeared, and she sighed. She wouldn't have been able to take another in so short a time.

He whispered to her again. Determined. Commanding.

"Tracey."

Her friend watching her, breathing with hot pants against the column of her throat. "What?"

"Open your legs."

Her friend straightened, a violent shiver moving across her, leaving goosebumps. "W-what?"

There. Her voice wasn't so seductive when she was the one on the receiving end. Daphne lowered herself into the connection given to her by her collar. She could see what He saw now; how he had moved in front of Tracey and had his hands on her knees, pushing them apart so he could crouch in front of her crotch.

Daphne licked her lips when she saw her friend was wearing the black, lacy panties they'd each gotten a set of on a daring Hogsmeade trip.

Tracey's eyes drifted shut as he shifted them to the side, a low, needy moan escaping her as he pulled apart her nether lips to reveal her pink, pulsing flesh.

"You want him to go further, Tracey?" Daphne surprised herself with her control; there was no quiver in her voice. "Beg for it."

He was running a long, calloused finger against the slick flesh, gathering the auburn-haired girl's essence and leaving glistening trails along her inner thighs.

Tracey, now leaning heavily on Daphne, whispered, "Gods, please. Please eat me. Fuck me so hard…"

She trembled as the finger pushed into her heat, quickly followed by a second as his lips wrapped themselves around her aching clit. Her breath came in short, harsh pants, and she was clearly struggling to not cry out.

"Take him, Tracey. You want him later? If you come on his fingers I'll show you where we meet up," Daphne whispered heatedly, delightedly stroking her friend's arm, loving the flush that had risen on her cheeks and the light sheen of sweat that was appearing on her arms.

Tracey groaned, low and throaty, just barely quiet enough to be missed by the other students.

"You like what he's doing to you, Tracey? You're going to come in the middle of class; if anyone was looking at you they'd know it. They'd know you're just a little slut like me, getting off where anyone could see it. So desperate you couldn't even wait until later." Tracey whimpered, and Daphne saw the surge of clear fluid that spilled from between her lower lips; tasted its sweetness on her tongue as He plunged his tongue into Tracey's quivering flesh.

The Slytherin inhaled sharply and suddenly, one leg hooking around His neck and trapping him against her as she jerkily bucked against him, her voice only muffled thanks to her biting her lip harshly.

The warm afterglow made her friend lethargic; she went limp against Daphne, her head on her shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath.

Daphne smirked as He sent a silent cutting spell at the pair of panties, letting it fall limp away from her friend. He gave her friend one last kiss against her hypersensitive clit and vanished from her senses.

X_0_X

It was simple to dose Tracey with the aphrodisiac before she led her to the classroom. The girl was so distracted that when Daphne offered her a glass of cool water, she drank it without a word.

Now she, like Daphne had been, was barely able to restrain herself from dropping to her knees there in the hall and fingering herself into oblivion.

So distracted was she, in fact, that when they walked into the classroom, she didn't notice when He came up behind them, an invisibility cloak falling from his shoulders, and seized her dangling wrists and hair, bending her forwards and arching her back like a willow stalk.

Tracey groaned desperately.

"So the Slytherin slut wants more? You weren't satisfied when I ate you out in the middle of class; you just need my cock in you?"

Daphne shivered. He treated Tracey differently from her. Subtly. With her, he cajoled and tempted her into doing what he wanted. He made her dance to his tune, but she could have sat down and done nothing if she'd wanted.

She never took that option.

With Tracey, there was a shift in his demeanor. Instead of tempting her, his actions bespoke of domination; he was claiming the auburn-haired girl as surely as he had claimed her with his collar.

He was moving now, marching Tracey forwards and dragging her wrists up in the air; fastening them against a dangling set of straps, trapping her hands above her head. "Daphne, bring me the collar on the table. If the bitch wants to be fucked she's going to wear it while she comes on me."

Tracey whimpered, thighs rubbing together. She didn't plead, or beg. She didn't need to. Her heavy breathing and lack of struggle showed exactly how much she wanted this.

The collar went around her neck, cool black leather contrasting pale ivory skin deliciously. With a flick of his wand, He vanished Tracey's clothes, leaving her naked body exposed to their greedy eyes.

A trail of fluid leaked down her thighs, making them slide together without friction.

"You're going to take my cock, Pet," He growled into her ear. His erect steel had slipped between the Slytherin's legs, lubricating itself on the girl's essence.

"Yes," Tracey gasped as he probed her.

"What are you?" He demanded, wrapping her hair around his wrist, dragging her head back so she could stare at her bound hands.

"Yours…. yours…. Fuck me, please! Please! I want it!" Tracey pleaded, shoving her hips back against his pelvis, trying to impale herself onto him.

"Good Pet," He said as he sheathed himself in her blazing heat.

Daphne, herself thrusting fingers into herself, paused in her activity so that she could circle around to Tracey's front, kneeling less than a foot from where the primal coupling was happening.

She couldn't picture a scene more erotic. He fingers danced within her as she shuddered around them.

The collar nudged her, and she unthinkingly leaned forward to lap at them, tasting Tracey's fluid and their combined scents as she licked up and down the girl's labia and His thrusting shaft as he split her in half.

Tracey wailed as she was taken, struggling wildly against the bindings as she tried to pull her arms to herself; to thread her fingers into Daphne's hair and guide her movements. As it was, she lifted one leg onto Daphne's shoulder, allowing Him a better angle to penetrate her and Daphne to taste them more thoroughly.

When she came, it was with explosive force around him. She saw stars as pleasure blindsided her and consumed her with violent convulsions.

She felt but didn't register the sudden stillness of his thrusting, or the warm, delicious blooms within her. Daphne continued to drink from her as He withdrew from her heat and released her bindings so she could sag to the floor.

"I believe it's your turn, Daphne."

She didn't lift her head from her feast. She merely removed her fingers from where they'd been scissoring inside her hot flesh and used them to shove Tracey's quivering legs wider.

The moan she released when He entered her from behind, hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, caused Tracey to experience an aftershock, bucking against Daphne's lips helplessly.

As the night wore on, their collars tightened slightly against their skin, molding against their flesh, closer than a lover's caress.

Neither noticed, too immersed in their debauchery.

X_0_X

 **Hello! This is chapter two of Spellwork, as you probably worked out for yourselves. As promised, Tracey's joined in! There isn't enough Tracey content on the fandom, and I hope this goes a long way to rectifying that sad fact.**

 **There will only be one more chapter to Spellwork, with one more person joining the fun. Care to guess who?**

 **Anyways, read, relax, and review.**

 **Have a Merry Afterglow!**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


	3. The Notice-Me-Not Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all rights and reservations go to JK Rowling. I'm just fiddling with her world so we can all have a good time.** **In addition, I'd just like to remind you all that this is a work of fiction, and that all scenes contained herein ought to be treated as such. Always gain partner consent before engaging in intercourse.**

* * *

 _"Possess. Have. Hold. Enjoy. Control. Dominate. Pick your verb, Ms. Fairchild. I intend to explore so very many of them."_

 _― J. Kenner, Release Me_

X_0_X

"-And by flicking your wand the correct distance to the left, and by having the necessary amount of intent in casting your spell, you ought to have correctly casted the Notice-Me-Not charm," Professor Flitwick said with a flourish of his wand.

He flickered in and out of their vision; a testament to his skill with the charm. People who had their attention on the subject seldom felt any effect of a Notice-Me-Not until they glanced away and stopped dedicating full attention to it. People who weren't paying attention to it in the first place simply never noticed the subject. That Flitwick could be so effective when he held all of their attention more than demonstrated his mastery in his chosen field.

As the class set to work practicing their own versions of the charm, Daphne felt a twinge of thought probe her consciousness. Judging by the straightening of her spine, and the slight dilation of her eyes, Tracey had felt the same.

' _Master the charm, pets. You will need it soon enough._ '

Tracey began to go through the motions, her brows scrunched together with concentration as her wand waved through the air. Daphne waited. She still felt Him in the back of her mind.

' _You get three tries, no more.'_

The Slytherin wanted to protest, but knew it would mean nothing.

Her wand came out, and she focused intensely on what effect to create. Swish right. Draw up into an arch and slash down. Pirouette into the final flick left.

Nothing.

She tried again, her wand moving in the correct direction. The familiar feeling of magic shot down her wand arm, flooding into the air around her.

It wasn't strong enough. Beads of sweat appeared on her temple. One try left.

Swish. Arch. Slash. Flick.

This time the magic flowed strong and fast, enveloping her in its effect. Nobody so much as glanced in her direction.

"Get up, go to the side of the room and strip Pet."

The icy burn of energy that flashed through the collar around her throat was just as much of an alert of His presence as his voice. Daphne found her body moving ahead of her ability to command it, undoing buttons and shucking robes as she walked over to the large open space to the side of the room.

He was there already, naked and as always obscured from her view. Muscles were revealed to her wandering eyes, but faded as she moved on to his cheekbones, his eyes, hair, and finally back down to his crotch.

She fell to her knees as her mind once again experienced his probe.

"Aren't you so proud of yourself, Daphne? Look at what you've accomplished today; mastery of the notice-me-not charm in just three tries; there's something to be proud of."

His hands tangled in her hair, mussing up the blonde locks as she placed small kisses on his cock, trailing up and down the hard organ.

"And now you get to prove that you're even more of a shameless little sex-fiend. Fucking in the middle of class? That's impressive, there. Waiting for a private moment where you'll have the safety of anonymity, why, it's just not enough anymore!"

He was far more grandiose than he used to be. His words, while mocking, held no derision, and were more for the effect of keeping her attention split as she took his tip between her lips, licking the small bead of pre-cum that had formed there.

"And what a performer you are! Why, your audience just can't seem to help herself!"

It should have bothered some part of her – that portion of her psyche that would be utterly mortified by the mere prospect of being caught in such a compromising situation – that she felt nothing when she glanced to the side to see another student watching her with morbid fascination.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's brightest, had evidently seen through the charm. Whatever He'd done to pierce the veil of the brunette's own charm was lost on Daphne, but now that she was pointed out to her, it was easy to keep one eye on her as she eased His cock deeper into her mouth.

The brunette seemed to accept the fact that she was caught with grace. Their eyes locked; hazy blue meeting intelligent brown.

Hermione began to undo her robes, shifting her clothes about so that she could easily slip one hand down the front of her uniform skirt. As Daphne began to bob her head, steadily taking His cock down further into her throat, lavishing it with her tongue, Hermione's hand began to move at a similar pace. The brunette couldn't decide what to watch, her eyes flickered from the steel that was appearing and disappearing between Daphne's pale pink lips to her icy, lust-struck eyes.

Daphne was exceptional at giving head. She took pride in it, relishing the experience of feeling Him throb in her mouth; of exerting her own form of control over him as she dragged her tongue up and down, along the thick vein that appeared on the underside and around the tip as she drew her head back to suck harshly.

When he began to grip her hair harder, fucking her face as his hips began to draw back and forward against her lips, his cock throbbing more and more frequently, Daphne knew she had him.

She drew back, took a deep breath, and plunged his rod as deep into her throat as she could. Her movement crushed her lips and face against his pelvis as her throat clenched and massaged his shaft as she swallowed erratically around him.

He groaned and released as she drew back one more time, the air-tight seal of her lips putting incredible pressure on his cock as she sucked him. His warm essence filled her mouth, and Daphne's eyes fluttered as she swished it around in her mouth; it was slippery and warm and salty and the warm glow of accomplishment pulsed throughout her body.

A soft whine emanated from the other side of the room, and Daphne released him from her mouth so she could look for its source.

Hermione's hand was frantic beneath the barrier of her skirt. The girl's eyes were wide and hazy, pupils dilated and the irises so dark as to be black.

Daphne opened her mouth, showing off her prize to the Gryffindor. The brunette let out a desperate moan and leaned back in her chair, her pale neck exposed to the world.

Movement behind her distracted her from the image of the masturbating girl.

She swallowed and shifted to her knees, her hands moving to tease and play with herself as she watched Him stalk over to Hermione.

His hands grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying and clacking as they hit the floor. A bra followed, blue and nondescript.

The brunette's hands came up to claw at his back as he pressed himself against her, the black Hogwarts uniform skirt that had hidden her flower from Daphne's view riding up around her waist as he tilted her body backwards.

The Gryffindor was wet with her arousal. It leaked down her thighs in transparent, glossy trails. Her panties had been shifted aside and were ineffectual at protecting her from the hard steel that prodded her swollen, ready lower lips.

The cry of pleasure that he ripped from Hermione's lips when he thrust into the brunette went straight to Daphne's core, and she plunged another finger into herself, reveling in the burn of her fingers stretching herself.

The Gryffindor's legs wrapped around his waist. Her voice could have been mistaken for a succubus's, it sounded so raucous and wanton. The quiet Hermione Granger arched underneath him as he thrust in and out of her quivering pussy and played her body like a violin.

Her throat had several darkening spots where He had bitten her. His lips wrapped around her nipples, nipping and laving the aching, hard peaks until they were red and inflamed and shiny with a coat of his saliva.

Hermione, last of them to experience an orgasm that day, was the first to break underneath the furious assault, and came with a keen of ecstasy, her legs tightening around His waist and trapping him within her convulsing pussy.

He was second, his thrusts becoming erratic as he came within the brunette.

Daphne, three fingers deep within herself, came at the sight, pressing down on her clit with her thumb as she shuddered and moaned quietly.

Her vision became dark with exhaustion, and she missed his exit. When she next looked up, she only saw the slumped form of Hermione Granger, her legs still spread wide open to reveal her thoroughly-fucked pussy to anyone capable of noticing her.

She looked like a feast.

X_0_X

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was all about, Greengrass?"

Of course, Daphne had expected nothing less than to be cornered by the Gryffindor after class. Not content that she'd been shagged, the girl had demanded Daphne speak with her, and proceeded to drag her into an abandoned corridor well away from the well-traversed sections.

Daphne wasn't really in the mood to explain anything. The vision of the brunette, legs spread and leaking her nectar down her legs was in her mind.

She shoved Hermione against a wall, their lips coming together as Daphne forced her knee up into the girl's core, smirking against her lips as she felt the distinct texture of soaked cloth as her skin met the fabric of the readjusted panties.

Hermione struggled against her, her hands gripping her shoulders to shove her away. Daphne mashed her knee into the girl's clit, and her protests died with a whimper as her entire body was wracked with a pleasured shudder.

Daphne dropped to her knees and grabbed the hem of Hermione's skirt, yanking it down so it rested around her ankles.

"D-Daphne…?"

Musk filled her nose as she nuzzled against the essence-drenched panties. She licked them, delighting in the array of flavor she found there.

Content she had silenced the brunette, the Slytherin pulled the panties down and began lapping at the slick petals of Hermione's pussy, dipping between her nether lips to get at the soaking prize within.

Hermione's voice filled the hall, her moans wanton and desperate. Daphne lifted her head from her feast, angry that she had to stop in the middle of finding a pocket of His essence within.

"Really Granger? Keep quiet, would you?!"

Hermione whined.

Scowling, Daphne narrowed her eyes, before an idea struck her.

Notice-me-not charm in place, the blonde returned to her task.

X_0_X

' _The charm, Tracey?'_

Her pulse sped up.

He always had that effect on her, from the moment he'd claimed her. Simply being in his presence aroused her. His control over her body was beyond her ability to resist, even had she wanted to.

Arithmancy was, today, supposed to be work without a wand, but Tracey was quick enough to snap off the charm before Professor Vector could notice.

"Well that's just wonderful wand work Pet. You're a little more fluid than Daphne, but she only got three tries, so that's inevitable, hmm?"

Daphne. She'd lost track of her friend in the middle of class. Had they…?

"Get up and stand right in front of Vector, Tracey."

She did.

"Isn't she just marvelous to look at?"

The professor certainly was a looker. Tall with dark, glossy hair, the young Arithmancy professor was statuesque in her beauty, and had drawn considerable attention from the student body considering how close in age she was to many of the upper years.

His hands began undoing the clasp of her robes. Tracey sank into his warm chest as he stripped her in front of the professor.

"Wouldn't she just be a joy to play with, Pet?"

She was in her underwear now. Her bra was unclasped and disappeared to some other part of the room. Her panties, dark with her essence, vanished in a similar manner. His cock pressed against her nether lips, and her mind devolved into the pleasant haze it always did during sex.

"Wouldn't you just love for those lips to wrap around your clit? To suck and lick you?"

She moaned, clear and loud, as he thrust into her.

"That tongue plundering your depths, licking up and down your soaking pussy…"

She _was_ soaking. So wet, in fact, that his violent thrusts into her were causing tiny droplets of her essence to splatter outwards. One landed on the paper Vector was grading, and the woman dragged her finger over it to bring it up to eye level. Her brow furrowed as she examined the strange substance.

"How do you think she tastes, Tracey?"

He thrust into her particularly hard when she didn't answer, making her yelp.

"I asked you a question, pet," he said coolly.

"She…. She'd… be delicious…." Tracey gasped out, her debauched mind latching onto the anchor of thought and attempting to put together exactly what she thought the professor would taste like.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when he withdrew from her. Tracey cried out wretchedly as her core pulsed with need.

"I think the good professor could use a lesson of her own," he said grandly, walking around her desk, wand in hand. It flicked back and forth, and Tracey vaguely felt the pulse of magic that enveloped the unsuspecting professor.

"There's nothing more effective than a good compulsion charm, pet. Remember that," He told her as the professor's head turned towards him.

Or, more specifically, his crotch. Her eyes were glassy and her nose twitched. Evidently, he'd overpowered the charm, and he'd made it so she'd seek out whatever scent was strongest in her nose.

The professor took his cock, drenched in Tracey's essence, in her mouth. He gripped her hair in his hands as he thrust in and out of the professor's mouth.

Tracey watched, fascinated, as her pussy burned in an agony of need.

"Hmm. Professor, I think Tracey's in need of some attention. Eat her."

The Slytherin could only watch, enraptured, as the glassy-eyed professor crawled between her legs to dip her head down to the junction of her thighs.

Of course, her head was thrown back as Vector went to work. Her soft tongue was a balm to the ache in her core, soothing the slick, engorged skin and dipping in and out of her. Tasting her.

The groan the professor emanated when He thrust into her from behind made Tracey buck into the professor's face. Her legs shook as she felt the initial contractions of her orgasm approach.

Vector was pushed up Tracey's body until they were face to face as He grabbed her hips and lifted her. The two women engaged in a heated kiss as He began to alternate fucking them, dipping into the professor and then into Tracey's desperately clenching core as they both began to quiver on top of each other.

Tracey finally gave into her release when he accidentally smashed into her clit while trying to thrust into her. On his second pass he was nearly crushed by the pulsing hot vice of her core.

The Slytherin was disappointed that he didn't release in her, but the crush of her pussy was enough to push him to the edge. When he next pressed into Vector, he groaned and exploded within the trembling woman. Tracey swallowed the moan as the woman felt the warm flood of seed splash against her insides.

The professor gave in and came at the feeling, and the three were awash in the afterglow of their activity.

X_0_X

There was a certain amount of satisfaction that Daphne felt as she watched everything come full-circle.

She had been the first of his chosen. The first to be collared and taken in this classroom, seduced to his will. Now, she watched with hazy eyes as Hermione sank her mouth down onto His cock.

With one hand, she pushed the brunette's head slowly further down. With the other, she rubbed her naked back as she whispered words of encouragement to the Gryffindor. Tracey crouched behind them, her fingers playing with the slick lips of the Gryffindor's pussy and her mouth occupied within biting around the collar that encircled Hermione's throat.

The normally warm brown eyes of the Gryffindor were pitch black with lust, now. Her lips were beginning to swell as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

With every heartbeat, their collars pulsed with satisfaction and pleasure.

Yes; she, Daphne Greengrass, the first of His pets, definitely felt aglow as she ushered in yet another sister in bonds.

X_0_X

 **Hello to all! My apologies for taking so long with this last chapter of Spellwork. School has started up for me, and to be honest, I haven't really been feeling any sort of inspiration to write this story as of late. I'm very happy it is finished, and that I can work on my other stuff now.**

 **I am not sure what I'll be working on next; there are a few pieces in the works on my hard drive, as well as what I want to happen for IWtPoTS, but little of it is posting ready. I'll try to be more prompt on my next piece.**

 **Thank you to all you readers though. Relax and leave a review! Nothing gets my muse roaring more than someone talking about my work.**

 **Farewell, and have a merry Afterglow!**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


End file.
